


Off Day

by MsScratch1313



Series: High Rollers Universe [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Gen, High Rollers AU, I'm sorry Ro I love you I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsScratch1313/pseuds/MsScratch1313
Summary: Roman loves his job, most days. Today is not one of them.





	Off Day

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to write a decent length fic about Roman in this AU with way more detail but _this_ was what my goofy ass ended up writing at 4am.
> 
> (Love you Roman)

_At least the sky looks nice today,_ Roman thinks, looking up at the patch of blue that he can now clearly see.

If asked, Roman Reigns would generally say he likes his job. The pay is good, his position is stable, and his skills are put to good use.

Right now? He _fucking hates it._

Roman’s cloud-gazing is interrupted by the appearance of the upside-down face of Nikki above him.

“Hey Reigns,” she says, folding her arms across her chest.

Oh yeah, he hates his job at the moment.

“Hello Nicole,” Roman gets out, tilting his head back—ow, fuck, that’s definitely glass in his hair, goddamn.

“Nice of you to...drop in,” Nikki deadpans, looking pointedly up at her ruined skylight. Roman wants to sink into the floor. Getting billed for the repairs would just be the icing on top of the rotten fruitcake of a day he’s had.

“Fearless” Nikki Bella, a longtime member of the Vegas High Rollers, ran the club he was currently laying in, along with her sister. It's crammed in tight on the strip, a cushy spot in red light row, but anyone in Sin City will tell you this place is the classiest strip joint on the block. 

Another fun fact: their rooftop is **not** a particularly great place to chase your target onto.

(Roman’s just glad it's off hours for the club.)

“Is this the part where you ask if I fell from Heaven?” he jokes, trying to smile up at Nikki as best as he can. He prays his spine is still intact.

Nikki just snorts and shakes her head, still disbelieving.

“Oh _shit!”_ comes a familiar gravelly voice, as Dean’s head leans out over the broken skylight, shouting down below. “You alright Big Dog?” 

“Peachy,” Roman coughs back, sprawled out in a halo of broken glass, illuminated by the afternoon sun. He gives Dean a weak ass thumbs up, mentally noting that his right arm is still working.

Nikki looks up, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. “Ambrose,” Roman hears her mutter.

“Oh hey, s’dat you Nikki?” Dean says, leaning a little further over, squinting at them from the roof. “How’s it going? This place doing alright still? John propose yet?” Dean rattles, as if they were catching up over coffee and not witnessing the aftermath of a 250 lb Samoan crashing through the ceiling.

“You get the guy uce?” Roman interrupts, wanting to know if the physical therapy in his future is going to be worth it.

“Oh yeah, no sweat,” Dean waves off. “He’s bleeding out a couple cathouses down. I could have sworn Seth said ‘barber,’ not ‘parkour.’ I was ready for that guy to come at me with a straight razor but nah, he just hauled ass.” 

“Barber,” Nikki repeats, incredulously. “Your hearing that bad, Ambrose?”

“Hey now! You haven't met the new kid yet, but he’s got this nasally ass rasp going on. I'd like to see you understand him while he’s shouting.”

“Leave Seth alone, Dean,” Roman rebukes, attempting to sit up. He ends up wincing loudly and remaining where he is.

Nikki just shakes her head again, looking down at him with pity but mainly amusement. 

“Get the hell off of my floor, Reigns,” she orders, adjusting her baseball cap.

“As soon as I feel my legs again,” Roman says, closing his eyes for a moment. 

“Collect your boy, Ambrose,” Nikki shouts with finality, walking off to find a broom and start cleaning the mess. 

“Aye aye,” Dean replies. “Be down in a minute bud.” 

Roman just grunts, unwilling to open his eyes. 

_He loves his job,_ he tells himself.

_Most of the time._


End file.
